narutopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga jest członkiem klanu Hyūga z Konohagakure. Będąca z łagodnym usposobieniem, Hinata stara się wyrazić siebie lub pojawiaja się konfrontacyjna. Cechy, które spowodowały jej dorastanie wraz z rodziną, którzy byli przekonani o tym, że nie na daje się na pozycję spatkowierczyni klanu. Z obserwacji Naruto, Hinata znajdzie zarówno przykład do naśladowania, aby być bardziej asertywna, siebie akceptować. Z drużyny Kurenai, ma na celu stać się silniejsza, żeby zdobyć i być godną uwagi Naruto. Wygląd Hinata w pierwszej serii.jpg|Hinata w pierwszej serii. Hinata w drugiej serii.png|Hinata w drugiej serii. Hinata podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Hinata podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Wygląd Hinaty.png|Hinata w filmie Ostatni. Hinata po czwartej wojnie shinobi.jpg|Hinata po czwartej wojnie shinobi. Hinata ma ciemne niebieskie włosy i jasną skórę, są cechami, które odziedziczyła po matce. Również ma białe oczy charakteryzujące jej klan, które mają odcień lawendy w anime. W części I jest postrzegana z nieśmiałymi wypowiedziami, ale w mniejszym stopniu w części II, z wyjątkiem, gdy przebywa blisko Naruto. Podobnie jak reszta jej klanu posiada Byakugana. Bezpośrednio po aktywacji obok oczu widoczne są żyły. W części I, jej włosy są krótkie, wyrównane, tuż nad czołem. Miała na sobie kremową kurtkę z kapturem, a na niej widniał symbol ognia w górnego i prawego rękawa oraz futra wokół rękawach. Również miała granatowe spodnie. Po otrzymaniu rangi genina nosiła ochraniacz na czoło. Podczas egzaminu na chūnina ma na sobie z długimi rękawami jasnoniebieską bluzkę i wysokim kołnierzem, a także granatowe spodnie. W swoim domu miała na sobie tradycyjny strój Hyūga składający się z prostej, luźnej szaty i różnymi kolorowymi ozdobami. W części II, Hinata zachowała swoją prostą fryzurę, ale urosły jej do długości pasa. Stała się bardziej kobieca. Ma nowy strój składający się z luźno dopasowanymi rękawami, granatowe spodnie i czarne sandały. Pod bluzą ma siateczkową koszulkę. Na wojnie nosi nosi standardową kamizelkę osady. Nie nosi wcale ochraniacza. Dwa lata po Czwartej Wojny Shinobi w wieku 18 lat, Hinata zmieniła poprzedni strój nieco bardziej odkrywczy i kształtowe jednego. Ona jest teraz widoczna na sobie lekka lawenda, bez rękawów, bluzki w stylu kimono z linii pionowych, związany z ciemnym fioletowym obi wokół jej talii. Nosi parę krótkich ciemnych spodenkach marynarki z udo wysokiej pończochy, odsłaniając części jej ud, a zmieniło się jej regularne sandały ninja czarne buty na wysokim obcasie. Włosy Hinaty nieznacznie zwiększyć objętość i rośnie do hip-długości. Ona również nie nosi jej ochraniacza na czoło Podczas gdy po służbie, nosi szary długim rękawem pod różową koszulę, czarne spodnie pod spodem długiej kremowej spódnicy z różowymi paskami poziomymi i parę brązowe sandały. Ona jest również widoczna na sobie kurtkę-kapturem lawendy. Po tym jak Hinata została wpływom Toneri ceremonii w czasie ich małżeństwa, miała na sobie czarną sukienkę bez rękawów i długie z wysokim kołnierzem i pasujące długie rękawiczki. Ona również miała na sobie czarny turban z czarnym welonem i jasnożółtej i żółte kolczyki na sierp księżyca. Po wzięciu ślubu z Naruto i staje się matką, Hinata obcina włosy i grzywka do ramion. Jej strój składa się z kurtki bordowy ciemny purpurowy koszulę i kremowej spódnicy. Ona również nosi kapcie lawendy. Lata później, Hinata pozwala jej włosom znowu rosnąć, i wiąże je w kucyk. Ona także przywdziewa strój, który składa się z długich rękaw, białą koszulę z kołnierzem, lawendy sukience i niebieskie spodnie. Osobowość Hinata jest charakteryzowana jako nieśmiała, zamyślona, spokojna i miła, a nawet bardzo uprzejma. Również jest delikatna, cecha, której Neji i jej ojciec traktują jako wadę, nie lubi konkurować i walczyć. Okazała się empatyczna, a ze względu na jej wychowanie, to jej pierwszy ze znaków bolesnego dzieciństwa i chętna zauważenia przez Naruto. W dzieciństwie, z powodu wysokich oczekiwań swojego klanu jak ich spadkobierczyni i po wyczerpującym treningu, uznano ją za porażkę. Jednakże stała się pracowita (coś, co jej ojciec nie zauważył), dziewczyna cały czas starała się zmienić na lepsze, chociaż brak pewności utrudniał jej nawet podczas misji. W serii, postępy Hinaty znacznie się poprawiły, stając się bardziej otwarta na temat opinii innych i pewność w klasyfikacji generalnej. Również wykazała gotowość do podjęcia wszelkich działań, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. thumb|left|159px|Marzenie Hinaty. Do czasu Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, jej odwaga i zaufanie, w której jest gotowa oddać życie na polu walki za wioskę, przyjaciół i rodzinę. Najsilniejsze zaufanie i odwagę u Hinaty pokazano po śmierci Nejiego. Odrzuciła rozpacz i była w stanie wziąć się w garść, a nawet zapobiec Obito przed złamaniem ducha Naruto. U Hinaty rośnie pewność siebie pochodzący z podziwu chłopaka, gdy była inspirowana jego entuzjazmem i jego niezachwianą wolę walki, aby nigdy nie poddawał się bez względu na sytuację. Według serii, jej podziw wobec niego rósł na prawdziwą troskę i uczucie, doprowadzając tym samym, że dziewczyna zakochuje się w nim. Hinata posiada niezachwianą wiarę w Naruto, wierząc, że pewnego dnia osiągnie swój cel zostając następnym Hokage. Podczas inwazji Paina, dziewczyna wyznała mu swoją miłość i chęć ochrony chłopaka, nawet za cenę swojego życia. Gdy Neji umarł z rąk Obito Uchihy, pozbierała się czując ból, żeby wesprzeć Naruto i po raz kolejny nie dać za wygraną, powtarzając ich wspólne nindō, pokazała jak daleko przeszła. Hinata dobrze dogaduje się z kolegami ze swojej drużyny. Kiba stał się jej najbliższym przyjacielem, a jego działania wobec niej są motywowane z troską o nią, tak jak wtedy, gdy w trakcie egzaminów na chūnina podejmie się walki z Nejim albo Gaarą może zginąć. Kiba jest świadomy co czuje dziewczyna do Uzumakiego, on ma tendencję do drażnienia dziewczyny, gdy w pobliżu Naruto i pokazuje palcem, gdy ta się rumieni kiedy myśli o chłopaku. Shino darzy nią cichym zaufaniem i sprawi zapewnienie u innych, kiedy zaczynają się martwić lub mają wątpliwości. Hinata jest najbliżej swojej sensei, która jest zainteresowana nie tylko wzrostem dziewczyny jako kunoichi, ale także człowieka. Kurenai zna osobiste zmagania Hinaty i w odróżnieniu od wymagającego ojca, sensei stara się trenować dziewczynę. Gdy w trakcie egzaminu na chūnina Hinata zostaje powalona przez Nejiego, Kurenai cicho pogratulowała jej determinację i wytrwałość uczennicy. Jak Kiba, Kurenai jest świadoma uczuć dziewczyny względem Uzumakiego. Zachęcą ją, aby ukazała te uczucia do niego. Pod koniec części I, Hinata polepszyła stosunki z Nejim, jak i ze swoim ojcem, który rozpoczął trening, ale również poprawiła stosunki z rodziną. Umiejętności thumb|right|159px|Hinata używa zaawansowaną sekretną technikę klanu. Mimo, że w części I została uznana za porażkę postanowienie Hinaty pozwoliło jej znacznie polepszyć umiejętności, w końcu ojciec zmienia zdanie na jej temat. Później zostaje chūninem dzięki pomocy swoich kolegów z drużyny i sensei — pod którego Hinata była w stanie rozkwitnąć i rozwijała swoje umiejętności. W Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Hiashi Hyūga uznał umiejętności na wystarczające silne , aby ochraniała swojego kuzyna, a Neji ochrania ją. Naruto również pochwalił jej siłę, przypominając jak walczyła przeciwko Painem., gdy został ubezwłasnowolniony. Podobnie jak jej koledzy jest biegłym tropicielem, który używa Byakugana na większe obszary. Choć często nie jest pokazywana w serii, Hinata ma dobrą inteligencję, była w stanie odpowiedzieć na większość pytań w części pisemnej egzaminu. Była pewna swych odpowiedzi, że dała Naruto, aby ściągnął od niej. W anime, pokazano Hinatę jak mogła korzystać z medycznego ninjutsu. Używała technikę Shōsen Jutsu, żeby leczyć rannych obywateli z Wioski Hachō. Taijutsu left|thumb|159px|Hinata w podstawie Jūken. Jako członek klanu Hyūga, Hinata specjalizuje się w bliskiej odległości walki wręcz. Jej styl walki jest podobny do stylu klanu: Jūken, która korzysta z możliwości Byakugana, aby zobaczyć drogę systemu czakry przeciwnika i ich wyjątkową zdolność do wydziela czakrę do każdego punktu na ciele. To pozwala jej doprowadzić do poważnego urazu wewnętrznego z minimalną siłą zewnętrzną, ponieważ przebija punkty czakry przeciwnika, aby zadać obrażenia. Jej umiejętności Jūken jest tak wielka, że może do przenoszenia barku Naruto. Kiedy Hinata uważano za słabą na standardy Hiashiego, będąc słabą, ani szybką, jak Neji czy Hanabi. Jednak w anime zauważono, gdy Tsunade wybrano Hokage, Hiashi był na tyle pewny, aby umożliwić jej rozpoczęcia szkolenia Sparing Senbo: rytuał klanu Hyūga, w którym należy odeprzeć prawie tysiąc razy z rzędu. right|thumb|159px|Hinata używa Hakke Kūshō. Podczas przejściowego czasu, Hinata poprawiła swoje umiejętności taijutsu i pokazała większy wybór technik swojego klanu. Również nabyła ogromny arsenał, pokazując wykorzystanie techniki Jūho Sōshiken, którą w mandze zbyt wiele nie pokazano z wyjątkiem powstania, jednak technika nie była zdolna osiągnąć swojego celu, ale w anime była zdolna przytłoczyć na chwilę Nejiego w trakcie szkolenia i z łatwością złamać odbiorniki czakry Paina. Może też współpracować Nejim używając Hakke Kūhekishō, który jest odmianą. left|thumb|159px|Hinata używa Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. W części II, w anime o Sanbim pokazała technikę Hakke Sanjūni Shō, mniejszą wersję jednego z najpotężniejszych technik klanu: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Później pobierając nauki u Nejiego, umiejętności dziewczyny wzrosły do punktu, w którym może wykonywać kompletną technikę, z którą pokonuje jednego klona Dziesięcioogoniastego. Stwierdzono również, że technika może być połączona z Jūho Sōshiken. W anime, omówiono szerzej umiejętności Hinaty. Podczas walki z Painem, jej ataki były na tyle sile, aby zakłócić połączenie odbiorników czakry, które zostały użyte na Naruto i również uderzyć w wroga. Hinata rozwijała nadal swoją naturalną elastyczność, Zostało pokazane, gdy walczyła z Nurari. Była w stanie powstrzymać większość ataków, pomimo elastycznego ciała wroga. Ostatecznie ta technika zapewnia jej dużą elastyczność i koordynację zarówno ataku jak i obrony w tym samym czasie. Dōjutsu Byakugan right|thumb|159px|Hinata aktywuje Byakugana. Jako członek klanu Hyūga, Hinata posiada Byakugana, z rodzaju dōjutsu, które ma pole wiedzenia 360° (z wyjątkiem strefy martwego punktu) oraz zdolność widzenia systemu czakry. Hinata może skupić wzrok radykalnie zwiększając zakres w jednym kierunku, do co najmniej 10 kilometrów. Hinata może swoim Byakuganem przejrzeć genjutsu. Korzystając z Byakugana mogłaby pomóc Ino z czasem i wskazać jej Shintenshin no Jutsu na Obito, oszczędzając Kakashiemu, Gaiowi, Naruto, a Killer B z demonem. W anime, poszukiwaniu Bikōchū, dziewczyna była w stanie wykorzystać swojego Byakugana, aby powiększyć, skutecznie widząc każdego małego owada w okolicy. W części II, podczas walki z Guren widzimy pokazuje lepsze opanowanie swoich kekkei genkai: Byakugan Hinaty pokonał krystaliczny labirynt przeciwniczki, który od załamania obrazków tworzył duplikatów siebie, jednak Hinata mogła skupić się na swoim celu i dozwolono jej na tyle, aby mogła ujrzeć czakrę Guren, a nie odbicia. Wytrzymałość & Kontrola Czakry thumb|left|159px|Hinata pomaga zapieczętować Sanbiego. Po egzaminów na chūnina, Hinata szkoli się, aby stać się silniejsza i uzyskać lepszą kontrolę czakry. Wyniki tego szkolenia są pokazane w anime. Widzimy jak tworzy kulę wokół siebie obok wodospadu. Później pokazano jako tworzy igły, które powstrzymuje rój pszczół. Jej kontrola czakry może emitować strumienie czakry z dłoni do tworzenia bardzo ostrych noży, które mogą trafić w cel. Ze względu na doskonałą kontrolę czakry, Hinata jest w stanie swobodnie manipulować wielkością i wytrzymałością ostrza czakry, skutecznie pozwalając jej użyć tej techniki do ataku i obrony. W części II, kontrola czakry Hinaty awansowała co widać podczas próby schwytania Sanbiego, gdzie jej kontrola czakry została wymieniona jak równi z medycznym ninją. Została wybrana do Czterokątnej Pieczętującej Bariery wraz z Sakurą Haruno, Ino Yamanaka i Shizune. Ino, choć z wykształcenia medycznego ninja, miała problem z jej utrzymaniem i kontrolowaniem czakry do utrzymania pieczęci, w przeciwieństwie do Hinaty, której przychodziło z łatwością. right|thumb|159px|Hinata używa czakrę Hamury. Jako członek głównej rodziny klanu Hyūga, Hinata odziedziczył potężną czakrę bezpośrednio od Hamury. Siła tej czakry jest to, co się do niej zwrócił Toneri. Gdy poznała Hamurę na Księżycu, przeniósł swoją moc i wolę do niej, aby jej wystarczająco silny, aby zniszczyć Tenseigan, zamieniając kolor jej czakry z niebieskiego na fioletowy. Jednakże techniki Hinaty nie były wystarczająco silne, aby same zniszczyć Tenseigan, wymagające jej współpracować z Naruto, aby ją zniszczyć. Ona również nauczyła się przenieść jej czakry do innych, co czyni je odporne na skutki Toneri w sferze przeklętych lalek. Rezerwy czakry Hinaty znacznie wzrosły, jest w stanie natychmiast naładować odsączone Naruto bez ponoszenia wyczerpania. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Hinata leczy rannego obywatela. Hinata ma jakąś wiedzę medyczną, jest w stanie dokonać specjalną maść do pomocy z gojenia się ran. Ponadto, Hinata jest w stanie za pomocą swojego Byakugana i miękką pięść do celów medycznych, jak widać, kiedy przeniósł ramię Naruto w Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. W anime, Hinata jest pokazana jak używa medyczne ninjutsu, świadkiem z jej wykorzystania techniki Shōsen Jutsu uzdrawiania rannych obywateli Wioski Hacho. Transformacja Natury Hinata jest wystarczające umiejętności, aby nauczyć się dwóch transformacji natury, uwolnienie ognia i uwolnienie błyskawicy do czasu czwartej wojny shinobi. Pozostałe Umiejętności Podobnie jak jej koledzy z drużyny, Hinata jest wykwalifikowanym tropicielem Ona regularnie korzysta z tej umiejętności u boku swojego Byakugana, aby poszerzyć swoje badania w terenie. Ona również jest dość inteligentna, jak była w stanie oszukiwać w odpowiedzi na większość pytań dotyczących części pisemnej egzaminu na chūnin. W anime, Naruto odkrył, że Hinata jest doskonała w gotowaniu. Ona również jest bardzo wykwalifikowana w drutach. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Hinata jako dziecko. Hinata jest starszą córką lidera klanu Hyūga, Hiashiego Hyūga i jako pierworodna była dziedziczką głównego klanu. Niemniej jednak, najwyraźniej straciła tą pozycję na rzecz młodszej siostry, Hanabi Hyūga, a Hinata została uznana za porażkę z powodu braku pewności siebie. Gdy była dzieckiem, została porwana przez przywódcę z Kumogakure, który pod przykrywką chciał podpisać traktat pokojowy z Konohą, a tak naprawdę chciał ukraść Byakugana. Jej ojciec zabił niedoszłego porywacza, aby ją uratować, ale Kumogakure zażądał odszkodowania w postaci martwego ciała Hiashiego Hyūgi. To ostatecznie doprowadziło do śmierci wujka Hinaty, Hizashiego Hyūgi, który poświęcił się dla ochrony klanu i wioski. Ten incydent był szczególnie istotny w kształtowaniu relacji Hinaty z jej kuzynem, Nejiego Hyūgi. Z powodu jej pozycji jako spadkobierczyni, Hiashi Hyūga miał wysokie oczekiwania co do Hinaty i poddaje ją wyczerpującemu treningowi. Jednak powolne postępy dziewczyny powoduje, że ojciec traci chęci i uznaje ją za porażkę. Zamiast tego, jej ojciec postanowił skupić się na rozwijania młodszej siostrze, Hanabi Hyūga, która okazała się bardziej obiecująca niż Hinata, co czyni nową dziedziczką. thumb|right|159px|Hinata przygotowuje się do pojedynku przeciwko Hanabi. Po jakimś czasie Hinata dołączyła do drużyny Kurenai, Hiashi Hyūga całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie dziewczyną, pozostawiając ją pod opieką i ochroną Kurenai Yūhi. Napięte stosunki między ojcem a Hinatą zmusiło ją do stracenia wiary, siedziała w pokój i płakała. Po spotkaniu Naruto jej percepcja zmieniła się drastycznie. Ponieważ chłopak był traktowany jak wyrzutek przez wszystkich mieszkańców osady. Hinata była zdumiona, że Naruto nie mając nikogo na kim mógłby polegać, nigdy nie poddał się i dążył do swojego celu, stania się Hokage. W anime, Naruto był pokazany jako ochraniał dziewczynę. Mimo, że chłopak jej nie znał, nie chciał, aby dzieci ją poniżały i obrażały. Dzieci mieli przewagę liczebną, więc bili go i nokatuowali. Zaskoczona, jak chłopak starał się pomóc i wiarę w nią, że zasługuje, aby być zauważonym, Hinata była zainspirowana. Podobnie jak, Naruto postanowiła spróbować nigdy nie poddawać się i stać się silnym shinobim. Ten podziw do chłopaka urósł w miłość pomimo ostrzeżeń starszych mieszkańców, aby trzymać się z dala od niego. Egzamin na Chūnina Kiedy rozpoczął się egzamin na Chūnina, Hinata weszła z drużyną, starając się zmienić siebie. Podczas pierwszego testu, siedziała obok Naruto, gdy chłopak walczył żeby zakończyć pisemny egzamin, ofiarowała przepisanie odpowiedzi z własnego arkuszu. Jednak po obejrzeniu karty, zobaczył jak złapano za oszustwo jednego ze studentów. Nie chciał, aby dziewczyna wpadła w kłopoty. Pod koniec egzaminu inspirujące przemówienie dało jej zaufanie. Wkrótce pierwszy egzaminator powiedział, że wszyscy obecni na sali przeszli do kolejnego etapu. Podczas drugiej części egzaminu, w lesie śmierci, Hinata i koledzy z drużyny bardzo szybko zdobyli zwój, stając się jednym z pierwszych zespołów Geninów, którzy tego dokonali w tym egzaminie. Gdy Kiba i Akamaru wyczuli drugi cel, byli świadkami konfrontacji rodzeństwa Piasku przeciwko drużynie geninów z Amegakure. Po tym jak Gaara zabił całą grupę, dziewczyna i koledzy schowani za krzakami mieli nadzieję, że nie zostaną odszukani i zabici. left|thumb|159px|Hinata podczas walki z Nejim. W eliminacjach, Hinata w walce musiała stawić czoła o wiele silniejszemu kuzynowi, Nejiemu. Dziewczyna prawie poddała się po krytyce kuzyna, który uważał ją za porażkę. To rozzłościło Naruto, i zachęcał Hinatę do walki. Pomimo odciętego przepływu czakry i złej sytuacji, dziewczyna nadal chciała walczyć. Neji był zaskoczony, kiedy nie chciała się poddać, gdy staje się wściekły o oskarżenia go. Gdy Neji był bliski zadania ciosu, zainterwniowali jōnini. Kiedy Hinata została zabrana do szpitala, Naruto zanurzył palce w jej krwi i obiecał, że pokona Nejiego. Miesiąc później, Naruto obawia się, że nie będzie w stanie pokonać Nejiego pomimo złożonej obietnicy, podbiegł do Hinaty w miejscu treningowym. Gdy objawił rosnące wątpliwości co do pojedynku i własnych umiejętności, Hinata zapewniła mu, że on nigdy nie rezygnował, bo zawsze miał siłę do przezwyciężenia własnych niepowodzeń, było czymś co zawsze podziwiała, a ona dzięki temu stała się bardziej pewna siebie. Później oglądała jego walkę, ale ze względu na obrażenia jakie otrzymała od Nejiego, Hinata zemdlała i nie widziała wyniku walki. Kiba otrzymał cios od medyka ANBU, a tak naprawde w przebraniu był Kabuto Yakushi. Dziewczyna została uleczona, ale potem pozostaje nieprzytomna przez resztę inwazji na Konohę. Inwazja na Konohę Hinatę widzimy w trakcie pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage, opłakując jego śmierć. Poszukiwania Bikōchū right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 8 i Naruto szukają bikōchū. W fillerze, Hinata występowała o wiele więcej niż pozostali członkowie 11 Konohy. Drużyna 8 i Naruto zostali wysłani do zdobycia chrząszcza bikōchū, który może wyśledzić zapach Sasuke Uchihy. W trakcie misji dziewczynie udało się użyć techniki Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, aby ocalić Naruto i kolegów z drużyny 8. W trakcie szkolenie w porze nocnej, Naruto natknął się na nagą Hinatę. Chłopak będąc nieświadomy, że to była Hinata rozmawiał o tym z pozostałymi. Wszyscy za mną! Próba przetrwania, pot i łzy! W anime, studenci Akademii zostali podzieleni na trzy drużyny i zostali przypisani do geninów, których doprowadzi ich na misję wobec innych drużyn. Hinata została przydzielona do kierowania zespołem trzech studentów akademii; Nobori, Daichi i Matsuri. Jej czas z nich nie była objęta wiele poza tym, że była dobra w rozbijaniu obozu i robi lepiej niż Naruto. Łowcy Głów left|thumb|159px|Ciastko Naruto zrobione przez Hinatę. W anime, Hinata, Naruto i Kiba muszą złapać złodzieja. Podczas podróży, dała Naruto kulę ryżu, który jest repliką siebie. Ostatecznie, ponieważ ktoś inny złapał Gosunkugi (choć z ich pomocy przypadkowo), misja została uznana za porażkę. Oszust W anime, w wyniku tych poprzednich nieudanych misji, Hinata, Naruto i Kiba byli zagrożoni powrotem do Akademii, jeśli nie uda się znaleźć ukryty skarb. Grupa początkowo miała trudności współpracy z powodu starcia między Naruto i Kibą. Kiedy zostały zrobione przez grupę ninja, który może całkowicie przekształcić w kopie innych, to do Hinaty, aby je zapisać i ich odstraszyć. Nie była w stanie je realizować z powodu kontuzji nogi, więc Naruto i Kiba zrobił to dla niej. Później Hinata wróciła, i błędnie Naruto po tym jak zaatakował roztargnieniem odłożył klatki piersiowej, które odróżnić go od oszusta Misja w kraju Warzyw W tym anime, Hinacie udaje się udaje się pokonać potężnego ninję, Jiga, choć prawie poświęciła swoje życie w ten sposób. Broń Ostateczna W anime, Hinata nadal rozwija znaczne lepsze relacje z ojcem, który zachęcił ją do tego najlepiej po jej bliskim powodzeniu w misji bikōchū. Neji ma również dogadać się z nią, walczy z nią i dbanie o jej dobre samopoczucie. Kiedy Naruto opuścił na trening z Jiraiya pod koniec serii, patrzyła jak odchodzi, ale nie była w stanie zmusić się, by pożegnać się z nim. Gdy odszedł, przysięgła sobie, by stać się silniejszym i pracować tak ciężko jak on. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół W anime, około dwóch lat po tym jak Naruto opuścił wioskę w celu treningu z Jiraiyą, Konoha postanowiła zorganizować wczesny egzamin na Chūnina obok Sunagakure. Po wejściu do egzaminów, Hinata i jej koledzy byli losowo podzieloni na różne pokoje do podjęcia egzaminu pisemnego. Została umieszczona w pokoju jednego z Nejim i Chōjim. Na monitorze, Shikamaru, jako egzaminator, wyjaśnił, że każdy potrzebuje tylko odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie na teście każdego z różnych wartości, ale ich drużyna jest łączny wynik musi być równa dokładnie 100 punktów, aby przejść. Hinata spokojnie, stara się ocenić sytuację, w przeciwieństwie do wielu na sali, którzy panikują. Neji szybko znajduje sposób, aby rozwiązać problem i prosi Hinatę do wykonania Hakke Kūshō z nim, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę swoim pokoju tak, aby mógł wyjaśnić to wszystkim. Po tym jak Neji wskazał, że poprzez wysłanie określonej ilości drgań przez ściany, ich członkowie drużyny mogli złapać się i wiedzieć, na które pytanie odpowiedzieć. Gdy czas się kończy, Shikamaru ujawnia pytanie bonusowe, które należy odpowiedzieć jednomyślnie przez każdą drużynę, który pyta, co członek ich odpowiedniego zespołu będzie wybrany na przynętę i jeden wziął zostanie zdyskwalifikowany. Hinata, wraz ze swoją drużyną, nie odpowiedziała jak wycenia ich przyjaźń zbyt wiele. Ostatecznie jej drużyna przechodzi pierwszy etap. Jednak, ponieważ nie było więcej uczestników niż oczekiwano, runda eliminacyjna musiały być zrealizowana, z udziałem w wyścigu do Sunagakure gdzie tylko pierwsi 30 drużyn, które dojdą do celu zakwalifikują się do drugiego egzaminu. Ostatecznie jej drużyna była wśród pierwszych 30 drużyn. Następnej nocy, jak wszyscy genin byli gotowi zjeść obiad, każdy wzrosła nerwowy o nadmiernie spocony Burami rujnuje żywności, który spowodował genin szybko próbował go zatrzymać, powodując Neji pomocą Hakkeshō Kaiten i przypadkowo zniszczył żywność. Gdy napięcie rosło między wszystkich w ostatnim przypadku, zaczęła się awantura. Ostatecznie wszyscy stracili chęć do walki, gdy przybyła z jej Fū optymistycznymi sposobami. Następnego dnia, drugi egzamin rozpoczął się. Jak ostatnim egzaminie w Konosze, zespoły dano zwój niebo lub ziemi i byli zobowiązani do uzyskania brakującego zwoju w ciągu trzech dni. Następnie zostali zobowiązani do dostosowania zestawu do głównego budynku w centrum demonicznej pustyni. Po prostym planie przez Kibę, Drużyna Kurenai rozpoczął głośną rozmowę, żeby wszyscy słyszeli, czeka na kogoś ze zwojem Nieba przyjść po nich. Ostatecznie drużyna shinobi z Kusa przyszli po nich. Hinata stanęło z Kazami, przy użyciu technik miękkiej pięści jej do odparcia jego ataków wiatru. Ostatecznie wrogowie zdobywają zwój ziemi drużyny Kurenai i wycofał się. Podczas ucieczki Hinaty wzrok i blokowania zapachu Kiba, Shino zostawia jeden z jego samic owadów na wroga, aby śledzić. Podczas wykrycia wroga, Hinata i jej koledzy z drużyny wpadł w ruchomych piaskach. Akamaru, jednak był w stanie wykorzystać jego dynamiczne znakowanie krzepnęcia piasku wystarczająco dużo dla drużyny uciec. Po odzyskaniu, Drużyna Kurenai wznowił pościg za wrogiem. Kiba i Akamaru jako ścigali ich po zapachu, wkrótce okazało się, że mnoży i rozproszone na całym obszarze. Gdy robakom Shino nie udaje się znaleźć wrogów, jak również i zasugerował dzieje po drugiej zwojów wrogich Kiba, znalezienie swojej irytacji myślenia o Naruto znów stał się zdecydowany nie powiedzie się. Wtedy sobie sprawę, że zapach Burami był jego ubrania z ich wcześniejszego starcia, Kiba użył go, aby znaleźć prawdziwego wroga. Choć powrót na szlak ponownie, wrogowie przyszykowali pułapkę na drużynę Kurenai. Choć początkowo przytłoczona, drużyna zamieniła się z kłopotów z klonów owadzich Shino, pozwalając im na przegrupowanie. Widzenie przez taktyki wrogów. Po kolejnej potyczce z podgrzewaną wodą drużyna Kurenai obezwładnia drużynę Kazami, Kazami i jego koledzy z drużyny został wykończeni przez Jinjū Kongō Henge — Santōrō, pozwalając drużynie Kurenai na zdobycie zwoju nieba i ziemi. Most Nieba i Ziemi W części II, ona osiągnęła rangę chūnin, i była jeszcze częścią drużyny 8, przemianowany drużyna Kurenai. Kiedy Naruto przywitał ją, zemdlała, przezwyciężyć perspektywą spotkania z nim po raz pierwszy od dwóch i pół roku. W anime, po prostu, kiedy odzyskała przytomność, Naruto podszedł do niej i zapytał, bardzo niejasno, aby poszedł z nim w jego misji, mówiąc jej "nie powiedzieć słowo i chodź ze mną". Hinata błędnie zinterpretowała słowa i natychmiast zemdlała ponownie. Po tym, Hinata zapytała, czy ona zdawała Kiba bardziej dorosła, w nadziei, że imponuje Naruto. Kiba żartobliwie drażnił ją, mówiąc, że była jeszcze tak głupia, jak zawsze, a następnie powiedział jej, że Naruto był za nią, zaskakujące i przewracając ją, kiedy odkryli, że to kłamstwo. Hidan i Kakuzu W anime, jest zauważona na pogrzebie Asumy. Później widzimy ją przebywająca przy rzece z kolegami z drużyny. Jest szczęśliwa słysząc, że Naruto tak ciężko pracuje, aby udoskonalić swoją nową technikę. Potem wstydzi się reprymendy Kiby, który dokucza. Z tego powodu rumieni się, powodując zawstydzenie. Sanbi : Główny artykuł: Sanbi Hinata i jej koledzy zostali specjalnie wybrani przez Kakashiego dzięki umiejętnościom do śledzenia w celu odnalezienia kryjówki Orochimaru. Znaleźli zaminowaną kryjówkę, chociaż kryjówka wygląda jak dywersja. Biegli za niektórymi członkami z drużyny Guren i walczyli razem z Kibą przeciwko Nuriari, używając Byakugana, żeby przejść, ingeruje z węchem Kiby. left|thumb|Hinata przygotowuje się do zaatakowania Guren. Pomimo trudności ustawienia ostrości Byakugana wewnątrz kryształowego labiryntu Guren, Hinata walczyła i pokonała dziewczynę, chociaż wydawało się, że jest tylko klonem, a jej prawdziwa Guren uwięziła ją w krysztale. Później została uratowana przez soich kolegów z drużyny, i poinformowała ich, jak ona uniknęła całkowitej krystalizacji. Później została przydzielona do trzeciej drużyny, z Shizune jako lider, Sakurą i Ino, jako pomoc w pieczętowaniu Sanbiego. Pokazała łagodność względem techniki Kekkai Shihō Fūjin i pomimo dwóch prób to nie udało im się zapieczętować bestii, więc zapieczętowanie zostawiono ANBU. Polowanie na Itachiego right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 i 8 wyruszają na poszukiwanie Itachiego. Drużyna 8 została przydzielona do pomocy drużyny 7 w poszukiwaniach Itachiego Uchihy. Podzielili się, aby spróbować odnaleźć jego ślady i Hinata została przydzielona do grupy z Naruto. Oni zostali skonfrontowani z Kabuto Yakushimi Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby zobaczyć, że jedna trzecia Kabuto została przejęta przez pozostałości Orochimaru. Później, gdy skład przegrupował się, natknęli się na Tobiego, który wydawał się powstrzymywać im drogę do Sasuke. W trakcie walki, Hinata przyjęła rolę stacjonarnego zwiadowcy, używając Byakugana do śledzenia przepływu czakry Tobiego. Gdy Tobi po otrzymaniu wiadomości, Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Kakashi polecił dziewczynie zlokalizowanie miejsca ich walki. Próbowali do niego dotrzeć przed zamaskowanym mężczyzną, lecz było już za późno i zostali zmuszeni powrotu do domu. Walka Braci right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 8 i drużyna 7 walczą z Tobim. Later, when the Eight Man Squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be block their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout, using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi left after receiving word that Sasuke had killed Itachi, Kakashi instructed Hinata to locate the site of their battle. They tried to reach it before Tobi, but were too late and were forced to return home. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego In the anime, after the mission to locate Itachi failed, she and the rest of the Eight Man Squad were intercepted by Katsuyu, informing Team Yamato of a new mission. The two groups departed with Hinata, her team-mates, and Kakashi returning to Konoha. Inwazja Paina W początkowym ataku na osadę, Hinata była z kolegami drużyny, oglądając tragedię. Później oddzielono ją od Shino i Kiby z zamiarem znalezienia rodziców. left|thumb|159px|Hinata chroni Naruto. Po tym jak Pain zniszczył wioskę, Hinata wyszła z gruzów bez większych obrażeń wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem, Kō Hyūga. Jednak Kō nie miał tyle szczęścia, Hinata starała się znaleźć pomoc medyczną, ale mężczyzna odmówił, gdyż jego zmartwieniem było jej bezpieczeństwo. Widząc, jak Naruto walczy sam z Painem, dziewczyna próbowała biec w jego stronę, lecz została zatrzymana przez Kō, który ostrzegł ją, że będzie tylko ciężarem. Pozornie zaakcetowała jego słowa, Naruto został przygnieciony przez Paina. Hinata zdecydowała się na interwencję, wiedząc, że nie ma możliwości, aby go pokonać. Kiedy Naruto zapytał, dlaczego ona chce oddać życie, odpowiedziała, że go kocha, co zszkowało Uzumakiego. W anime, była w stanie usunąć niektóre pręty czakry , które były w Naruto, a nawet zadać cios ścieżce. Gdy w końcu udało jej się poskromić Shinra Tensei, był zdziwiony, faktem, że dziewczyna jest gotowa do walki, pomimo osłabienia po ciosie. Hinata, czołgała się w pobliżu Naruto i nadal próbowała zdjąć ostrza z chłopaka, odpowiedziała, że to jest jej droga. Z tej odpowiedzi, ścieżka deva pchnął ją z jednym ze swoim ostrzy czakry. Rozwścieczony Naruto uwolnił sześcioogoniastą formę, gdy ledwie przytomna Hinata spojrzała na niego. Ponieważ walka pomiędzy Naruto i Painem szalała, drużyna Gaia przybył na stronę Hinaty, i zabrali ją z dala od pola bitwy do Sakury. Kiedy jej rany zagoiły się, Hinata wyraziła ulgę na wieść, że Naruto zdołał pokonać Paina. Kiedy Naruto powrócił do osady, ukazywała łzy radości, że wszystko było w porządku, a później była widziana jak mieszkańcy świętowali zwycięstwo Uzumakiego. Umiejscowienie Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage right|thumb|159px|Spotkanie Konohy 11, aby omówić sprawę Sasuke. Hinata i reszta Konohy 11, bez drużyny Kakashiego zadecydowała, że w świetle przestępczych działań Sasuke, powinni osobiście wyeliminować go on obejmie Konohę w wojnę. Po tym jak Naruto został poinformowany o swoich zamiarach i spotkał się z Sasuke, powiedział im, aby zostali mu Uchihę. Kilku członków wyraziło swoje niezadowolenie z tego, ponieważ obawiali się, że działania będą zachęcać Sasuke do wojny, Hinata przyglądała się Naruto i stanowczo oświadczyła, że powierzy mu wszystko, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Chikara Była jedynym z shinobi Konohy, który przybył jako rezerwowy i zadbała o nieprzytomnego Naruto. Gdy klon Naruto zaatakował Uzumakiego chcący zdobyć więcej mocy, Hinata interweniowała, ale nie była w stanie go zatrzymać. Później dołączyła do swoich towarzyszy w walce ożywionych shinobi Kabuto Yakushiego. Rajskie życie na łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Hinata została przydzielona do Drugiej Dywizji Sojuszu Shinobi obok Nejiego, Kurotsuchi i Karui. Powiedziała, że jest trochę zdenerwowana, gdy Karui oznajmiła, że ma się martwić nadchodzącą wojną. Niemniej jednak od razu można zauważyć, że kilku shinobi nie ufają sobie z powodu bycia od lat wrogami. thumb|left|159px|Hinata i Neji ochraniają siebie nawzajem podczas wojny.Hinata działała na obszarze, w którym Armia Białego Zetsu szła pod ziemią. Kiedy Kurotsuchi i Kitsuchi użyli techniki, żeby odkryć położenie wroga, ona i Neji równocześnie zaatakowali używając Hakke Kūhekishō w przeciwnika. Później podczas walki, Hinata ochroniła Nejiego przed Armią Białych Zetsu. Po koniec pierwszego dnia bitwy Neji upadł na ziemię ze zmęczenia, Hinata zajęła jego miejsce obok Shino. Chłopak powiedział jej, aby nie przemęczała się, ponieważ jego Kikaichū jest rozproszone po całym terenie w poszukiwaniu wroga, dziewczyna podziękowała mu i pomyślała o Naruto. Stanowczo odpowiedziała, że nie podda się, ponieważ ta wojna ma na celu ochrony Naruto Uzumakiego. W anime, ona, Shino Aburame i Kiba Inuzuka zostali wysłani w celu zbadania domniemanego naruszenia Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi i jego obwodu. Jaskinia była wypełniona przez Armię Białych Zetsu, dziewczyna wysłała sowiego posłańca do pieczętujących shinobi, a ona z kolegami postarają się powstrzymać wroga póki zespół pieczętujący nie przybędzie i zapieczętuje jaskinię. Kiedy dwóch członków z oddziału pieczętującego przybyło to od razu zaczęli pieczętować jaskinię. Gdy drużyna 8 uciekała, klony Białego Zetsu zaczęli ich śledzić, zmuszając Kibę aby ich zaatakował. W procesie, świecąca lampa uchyliła się i doprowadziła olejowy szlak do kilku skrzyń z wybucowymi notatkami. Razem z Akamaru nie mogli ugasić płomieni, gdy skrzynie eksplodowały nokautując Hinatę to w tym momencie Biały Zetsu zaczał wydobywać jej cczakrę. Po tej sytuacji znaleźli ją, Shino i Kiba, którzy zaczeli oskarżać się wzajemnie, że są wrogiem. Dyskusja doprowadziła do pokonania przeciwnika, a potem zdano sobie sprawę, że przeciwnik używa Yamato, z Hinatą z szokowani, że ich wrogowie wiedzą o uczuciach Naruto. Następnego poranka, oddział z Hinatą ponowili walkę przeciwko klonom Białych Zetsu. Ona wspomagała Nejiego w ratowaniu sprzymieczeńców przed techniką Kumo Nenkin, ożywionego Kidōmaru. Wówczas Hinata była przerażona tą walką z ożywieńcem, uderzając w dół zarówno we wrogów, jak i sojuszników, a Neji osobiście walczył z Kidōmaru. Później Hinata odnalazła nieprzytomnego Nejiego, Kibę i Akamaru. Shino powiedział, żeby nie dotykała Nejiego, ponieważ nie wiedzieli czy to klon Białego Zetsu. Sprawdzając stan czakry towarzyszy za pomocą Byakugana, była z szokowana, gdy ich czakrą została zatrzymana. Inoichi, telepatycznie wnioskuje, że technika pozbawia duszy i transporuje ją do innego lokalizacji. Wyjaśnił też, że technika może być jak rozwiane genjutsu, dodając czakry do rzeczywistej techniki. Jednakże, technika uniemożliwiła wykrycie położenia, ani skontaktować się, nawet z specjalnymi narzędziami. Ostatecznie, Naruto znalazł barierę i pokonał ją, a Inoichi mógł bez problemów rozwiać technikę. Po przebudzeniu Nejiego, Hinata płaczliwie wtuliła się do niego. right|thumb|159px|Hinatę chroni Naruto. Podczas walki, została zaatakowana przez trzech klonów Białego Zetsu przekształconych w shinobi z Kumo, ale zostali złapani i pokonani przez jednego cienistego klona Naruto. Po tym Kiba, Akamaru, Shino i Neji pojawili się obok nich, a Neji natychmiast zażądał od chłopaka, żeby udowodnił, kim jest, ale Hinata powiedziała im, żeby spojrzeli w jego oczy, to zrozumieją, iż jest to Naruto. Ubolewając nad faktem, ze chciała ochronić Uzumakiego. Jednak Naruto dostrzegł jej smutek i zapewnił ją, że była bardzo silna, przychodząc mu z pomocą w czasie inwazji Paina. Następnie zespół mobilizuje do wykończenia reszty przeciwników. Po uzyskaniu informacji od Inoichiego, że Naruto i Killer B walczą z "zamaskowanym Madarą", Hinata i reszta 11 Konohy ruszyli w jego kierunku, aby go wesprzeć. Gdy biegła obok Nejiego, w myślach powiedziała do Naruto, aby czekał na nią, bo ma zamiar być u jego boku trzymając go za rękę, gdy ta wojna dobiegnie końca. left|thumb|159px|Hinata z resztą sojuszu shinobi przybywa na pole bitwy. Po przybyciu na pole bitwy, Hinata kieruje Ino użwająca Shintenshin no Jutsu do przejęcia kontroli nad Obito, i zmiany kursu śmiertelnego ataku. Hinata od razu zapytała Naruto, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, a później stanęła z resztą sił shinobi w obliczu przeciw wrogowi. right|thumb|159px|Hyūga deklarują ochronę Naruto. Dołączyła ze swoim ojcem i kuzynem na polu walki, Hinata oświadczyła, że będzie chronić Naruto nie ważne za jaką cenę, ponieważ on był kluczem do strategii Shikaku. Gdy kilka pocisków poleciało w ich kierunku, Hinata używając Hakke Kūshō zdołała je powstrzymać i później patrzyła jak jej ojciec powstrzymuje jednego z ramion dziesięcioogoniastego. Kiedy bestia powstanowiła wykorzystać atak na Naruto, Hinata zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać, zasłoniła własnym ciałem chłopaka, ale Neji zasłonił ją i otrzymał śmiertelny cios. Zgruzgodana, gd jej kuzyn umierał na polu bitwy, Hinata otwarcie płakała, gdy chłopak przekazał swe ostatnie słowa i umarł. left|thumb|159px|Naruto przesyła czakrę Kuramy Hinacie. Gdy Obito próbował rozbić Naruto w wiarę w siebie, Hinata powiedziała, że wszyscy shinobi, nawet po śmierci Nejiego wierzą w Naruto, co więcej są gotowi na poświęcenie. Po jej słowach, Uzumaki wziął ją za rękę, a potem podziękował Hinacie za to, że była obok niego. Gdy wszedł w tryb ogoniastej bestii, Naruto przeniósł czątkę czakrę Kuramy do Hinaty. right|thumb|159px|Hinata odbija atak Dziesięcioogoniastego. Zdziwiona otaczającą ją czakrę i jeszcze bardziej, że Naruto z taką dokładnością ją kontroluje, Hinata wykorzystała Hakke Kūshō od odbicia jednego z ogonów dziesięcioogoniastego, a ten wyczyn zaskoczył nawet jej ojca, ponieważ w połączeniu czakry Kuramy z tą techniką dał taki rezultat. Gdy sojusz shinobi otrzymywał czakrę, Hinata swoją techniką Jūken, żeby naprawić zwichnięty staw barkowy Naruto tak, aby mógł rzucić swój Rasenshuriken. Gdy osłona ochronna zniknęła z powodu techniki Tenpenchii, Hinata poprowadziła shinobi tworząc linię obrony dla Naruto, gdy chłopak był uleczany przez Sakurę. Później dziesięcioogoniasty użył kulę, aby zniszczyć sojusz, lecz została odbita przez wkraczającego na pole bitwy Minato. left|thumb|159px|Hinata używa Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Po deklaracji Kiby, że to on będzie Hokage, ale będąc świadkami deklaracji Sasuke nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Potem Hinata zaatakowała klona dziesięcioogoniastego za pomocą Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Przez chwilę potknęła się po wykonaniu zaledwie trzydzieści dwa uderzenia. Potem przypomniała sobie determinację Naruto i instrukcje Nejiego, a znajdzie determinację, aby zakończyć technikę. Później Hinata przytowała jej Jūho Sōshiken gotowa do ataku ogłosiła swą determinację, aby przetrwać bitwę i być zawsze u boku Naruto, gdy wojna zakończy się. Później patrzyła jak główne ciało bestii zostało zaatakowane przez Naruto i Sasuke, cicho zachęcała ich. Później oglądaliśmy jej Byakugana jak walczyła z Obito prowadzona i wygłaszona Sakurę i tych wokół niej, w toku bitwy. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego right|thumb|159px|Hinata i towarzysze używają Rasengana Naruto do zaatakowania Obito. Gdy Obito uwolnił formę drzewa dziesięcioogoniastego, jego gałęzie zaczynają dziesiątkować pole bitwy i pochłaniać czakrę niezliczonych shinobi, zabijając ich. Hashirama Senju odnajduje Ino Yamanakę, która telepatyczne przekazuje informacje. Choć słowa Hashiramy nie inspirują każdego, senjutsu podwyższone z trybem ogoniastej bestii Naruto połączeniu z telepatią Ino powoduje, że jego emocje i osobiste wspomnienia zostają przenoszone na wszystkich. Hinata sympatyzuje z Naruto po stracie Nejiego i później widzi jak Naruto łączy siły z Sasuke na polu bitwy. Później widziała jak Shikamaru wracał do siebie w wyniku połączonych wysiłków Sakury, Naruto i Tsunade. Zauważyła, że chce nadal chodzić obok Naruto tak, że ona nadal otrzyma wszystko. Później mobilizuje się obok towarzyszy i była w szoku, gdy płaszcz trybu ogoniastej bestii otoczył ich, gdy weszli do ogonów Kuramy. Używając tej osłony i stworzonego Rasengana Naruto, byli w stanie przebić się przez obronę Obito i otworzyć otwór na Naruto i Sasuke, aby ich zaatakować. Potem ona i jej towarzysze wspierają czakrę Naruto z wydobycia ogoniastych bestii z wewnątrz Obito w celu powstrzymania świętego drzewa. Chociaż Obito został pokonany, Hinata i reszta Sojuszu zostali zaatakowani przez Spiralnego Zetsu. Gdy Sojusz walczył przeciwko nowemu przeciwnikowi, Kiba i Ino wyczuli obecność Uzumakiego na ich polu bitwy. W przerażeniu aktywuje Byakugana, odkrywa, że Naruto jest w stanie krytycznym, a jego serce z każdą chwilą bije wolniej. Dziewczyna śpieszyła się, ale z wyczerpania upadła. Cały czas martwiła się o stan chłopaka, po cichu poprosiła Nejiego o pomoc dla Uzumakiego. left|thumb|159px|Hinata złapana w genjutsu Madary. Później, gdy Madarze udało się aktywować nieskończone Tsukuyomi, podobnie jak reszta świata, dziewczyna również została schwytana przez genjutsu. Została pochłonięta przez korzeń Shinju, a świadomie w psychice zawołała Naruto. Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Four months after Kakashi officially became the Sixth Hokage, Hinata, along with Sakura and Ino, were one of the many who kept interrupting Kakashi from reading the letter he received from Kahyō. After discovering that it was Naruto who had been badly misinforming the villagers by openly publicising his fantasies about Kakashi's feelings for Kahyō, Kakashi hit Naruto in anger for his prank, but Hinata immediately helped Naruto up and scolded the Hokage. Ostatni right|thumb|159px|Hinata szyje stary szalik Naruto. Dwa lata po czwartej wojny shinobi, Hinata naprawiła stary czerwony szalik Naruto i zaplanowała, aby dać mu na Festiwalu Rinne ponownie wyznać jej uczucia do niego, ale napotyka na problemy takie jak własnej nieśmiałości i nowej konkurencji z wiele młodych kobiet do uczuć Naruto z powodu jego nowo odkrytą popularności. Kiedy Hinata w końcu podjął próbę nadania mu, że widziała Naruto sobie nowy szalik na szyi, co czyniło ją niestety z powrotem, jak myślała, że została przyznana przez inną dziewczyną. Później, gdy Hinata była sama, miała do czynienia z Toneriem, który twierdził, że przyszedł do niej. Myśląc, że przyszedł do niej, Hinata straciła przytomność przez Toneria po tym jak shinobi marionetka powściągliwy ją. Jednak Naruto uratował ją od porywacza, tylko czerwonym szalikiem zrobiła rozerwała. Po tym jak Naruto uratował Hinatę, Toneri pojawił się przed nimi i stwierdził, iż zbliża się koniec świata. Zanim zniknął, powiedział Hinacie, że on będzie czekał na jej odpowiedź. Po tym jak Toneri zniknął, Hinata i Naruto był świadkiem katastrofy meteorów na obrzeżach miejscowości. Gdy Hanabi została schwytana przez Toneria, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai i Shikamaru zostali wysłani następnie do ratowania Hanabi. Gdy zaczęli przeszukiwanie ich z uprzejmości Sai, Hinata i Naruto znaleźli kunai Hanabi i później zgrupowali się z innymi. W końcu znalazł jaskinia z tajnego drodze do lokalizacji Toneri jest jednak Hinata była w stanie wykorzystać jej byakugana ze względu na jeziorze krzywym swoją wizję. Po wejściu drużyny do jeziora, wpadli w pułapkę genjutsu kulowym strażnika, który spowodował ich wszystkich, aby zapaść w sen i marzenie o własnych wspomnień. Jednak wewnątrz pułapki, szalik Hinaty przypadkowo wyszedł z jej torby i zaczął owijać wokół Naruto, pozwalając jej wspomnienia płynąć do jego pierwszej ręki i zobaczył, jak bardzo go kocha od dzieciństwa. Po jej wspomnienia pokazał Naruto, Sakura rozwiały genjutsu na niego po zwolnieniu Hinata, Shikamaru i Sai. left|thumb|159px|Hinata konfrontuje się z Toneriem. Podczas gdy Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura i Naruto poszli do przodu po tym jak znaleźli inne jezioro, Hinata szła za nimi, aż Toneri przybył i zaproponował małżeństwo z nią. Odmówiła, tylko chcąc jej siostrę. Ona stała przerażona, aby dowiedzieć się, że Toneri wziął oczy Hanabi na zewnątrz i wszczepia je na własną rękę, aby obudzić Tenseigan. On następnie pokazać jej historię klanu Ōtsutsuki i wolę Hamury w stosunku do ludzi powinni używać czakry jako broń, a nie pokoju, jak jego brat Hagoromo chciał. Kiedy Naruto interweniował, Toneri, ujawniając się tylko substytutem lalek, stwierdził, że poczeka na jej odpowiedź. Doszli do opuszczonej wioski i przybyciu z Naruto, gdy ten ostatni jest jak na ironię nieświadomy zaliczek Naruto, jak był do niej w czasie ich podróży razem. Później znalazł się pomnik z patriarchą klanu Ōtsutsuki, pokazując jej prawdziwą historię swojego klanu, który został źle odczytany ich Toneri woli, a tylko ona mogła go zatrzymać ze względu na nią będąc bezpośrednim potomkiem Hamury. Potem spotkała starszego Hamurę, sam prosił ją, kto nie niech świat jego brat made zostać zniszczone. Kiedy Naruto i reszta zapytali, co zobaczyła, że jest ona odmawia ważności. right|thumb|Hinata przesyła czakrę Naruto.png Później, podczas ustalania szalik, Naruto podszedł do niej i wyznał jej miłość, pozostawiając jej mowę. Jednak Toneri przerywa i chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź Hinaty, do którego udała się przyjąć jego oświadczyny, żeby mogła uratować Hanabi i zatrzymać swój plan. Choć wydawało się, że zimno włączony Naruto, że był głęboko zraniony przez jej wybór przed utratą przytomności. Po przebudzeniu się w zamku Toneri, Hinata znalazła w śpiączce Hanabi i cicho obiecała ją uratować i zniszczyć statek energii dla Tenseigan. Podczas gdy Toneri wziął Hinatę do świątyni Hamury, udało jej się odkryć położenie statku, ale kiedy wykorzystał czas, aby je zniszczyć, została złapany przez Toneria, którzy ze złością objawił swoje podejrzenia o swoich zamiarach i tylko kochać Naruto. Po tym jak Toneri bezdusznie zniszczył jej zastępczy szlik, która została przeznaczona dla Naruto, zmusił zieloną kulę w nią, kontrolując, żeby stać się jego narzeczoną. Później drużyna wpadła do zamku Toneria jest z Naruto przybywających w sam raz, aby zakłócić ślub, rozgniewał Toneria. Upokorzając Naruto, Toneri zmusił Hinatę do zaatakowania go, ale udało mu się uwolnić ją od kontroli Toneria, Hinata przeprosiła Naruto za złamanie jego serca, na co on odpowiedział, że on już jej wybaczył. Gdy Naruto i Hinata zgrupowali się z resztą drużyny (w tym Hanabi) po tym jak zniszczył zbiornik Tenseigan, Naruto radośnie wziął małą resztę szalika Hinaty, mówiąc, że nawet w jego zrujnowanym stanie, to on go pielęgnuje, który ją zostawił na krawędzi łzami radości przez jego rodzaju gestu. Jednak Toneri wrócił i uwięził Hinatę, zmuszając ją, by patrzeć, jak próbował zabić Naruto. Choć, Naruto był w stanie go pokonać. Po klęsce Toneria, Hinata wzięła oczy Hanabi z powrotem pokazując mu duszę Hamury. Toneri nauczył się, jak głupi był i przeprosił za swoje czyny, wybierając na żywo na Księżycu odpokutować swoje grzechy. left|thumb|159px|Hinata całuje Naruto. Unikając kryzysu, Hinata zapytał Naruto o jego szalik który miał na sobie wcześniej, do którego została objawiona przez jego koniec dzianiny dla niego matka przed jego urodzeniem, co było, dlaczego był tak ochronne z niego, pozostawiając Hinata ulgę i zażenowana jej działania. Naruto udał się powtórzyć jego miłość do Hinaty i stwierdził, że chce być z nią na zawsze, wiele do jej szczęścia. Następnie obaj unosząc się w niebo całują się. By następnie rozpocząć dwie randki razem. Na jednej z takich okazji, Naruto był zaniepokojony, że nie mają wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na obiad, do którego Hinata zabierani na jej Byakugana i postanowił oszczędzić uczucia Naruto, mówiąc mu, powinni wyjść na prostą danie ramen. Ostatecznie, wzięli ślub, ze wszystkich swoich znajomych i rodziny Hinaty frekwencji. Lata później, mieli dwoje dzieci, Boruto i Himawari, do którego rodzice wykazały bardzo szczęśliwe i kochające rodziny. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Hinata and Naruto went on a date after they got off-duty. They later encountered Sakura and invited her to join them, but she declined as she was too busy with work. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Only a few months after the mission to the moon, Hinata and Naruto decided to get married. They invited their friends and family from Konoha and the other shinobi villages. On the day of their wedding, Hinata was looking at the clear sky and thought about Neji, while Naruto was looking at his father's face on the Hokage Rock with admiration. Feeling overjoyed to finally be marrying him, Hinata took Naruto's arm and held on tightly as the ceremony was about to begin. Epilog right|thumb|159px|Hinata i Himawari odwiedzają grób Nejiego. Eventually, Hinata and Naruto had two children, a son named Boruto and a daughter named Himawari. One winter morning, Hinata was knitting a scarf while her children rushed to greet their father who was training outside, excitedly asking him to play with them. Hinata gently scolded them for being outside in the snow barefoot, but soon joined in their fun after her husband and children started a snowball fight. Years later, Naruto finally realised his dream of becoming Hokage, being chosen as the Seventh. On the day of Naruto's inauguration, after sending her children to wake their father, Hinata went to collect Naruto's official Hokage cloak and told Naruto that she would meet them at the venue. When she arrived after picking up the cloak, Hinata was told by Kakashi that her husband and children still hadn't arrived even though it was getting late, so she rushed back home to go and get them. Upon returning home, she found to her shock that Naruto was knocked out, wondering who targeted his tenketsu and surmised that her husband would be out for a day, meaning he would miss his inauguration. On the day of the Kage Summit, Hinata accompanied her daughter in visiting Neji's grave. When Himawari asked her mother if Neji would be happy with sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her daughter that he would, because they were the same as her name. Himawari then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her brother. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc When Naruto later prepared to leave the village to meet with Sasuke about a potential threat to the village, Hinata decided to make a lunch for him on the trip and sent Boruto to deliver it to her husband. Boruto On the day of her daughter's birthday, Hinata and Himawari were cleaning Naruto's study when Himawari found Naruto's old jacket, making Hinata smile when she showed it to her. They picked Boruto up to get ready for Himawari's birthday party, but Naruto sent a shadow clone due to him being to busy with work. The clone ended up dropping the birthday cake and Boruto was angry at Naruto for missing his daughter's birthday party, and lashed out about this to his mother. Although she missed Naruto and wanted him home more often, she didn't condone Boruto's behavior and tried to calm him down with little success. She met with Sasuke at her front door as he asked if Naruto was home and she told him he was still at his office. left|thumb|159px|Hinata zostaje uleczona przez Sakurę. When Boruto returned home one evening after passing the second round of the Chūnin Exams, Hinata and Himawari congratulated and she was relieved to find that her son was unhurt. However, she became concerned when Boruto seemed to be acting strangely and went to straight to his room after telling them not to disturb him. Later on, she attended the third round of the Chūnin Exams with Himawari to watch Boruto face Shikadai Nara and was proud when it appeared he won. Seeing Naruto's uneasy look toward Boruto, she approached her husband to be surprised when he asked her to use her Byakugan on Boruto. Hinata realised that Boruto had cheated with a particular ninja tool in his right arm throughout the fight and expressed disappointment as Naruto rebuked him. She fled the arena with her daughter as Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attacked, but Hinata witnessed Naruto sacrifice himself to protect Boruto, Sasuke, and Sarada Uchiha from Momoshiki's technique. She tried to save him to no avail and was left injured, and Sakura healed her. When Boruto decided to join Sasuke and the other Kage to rescue Naruto, Hinata initially refused to allow her son to go somewhere so dangerous; however, when she saw Boruto wearing Naruto's old jacket, she was reminded of Naruto when he was young and decided to believe in him. With the rescue a success, Hinata had breakfast with her family. When she tried to mend Boruto's torn jacket, she was told not to do so by her son as he thought that it looked 'cooler' that way, pleasantly surprising her. She wished both her son and her husband to have a good day alongside Himawari as they left for their respective work. Filmy Gry Ciekawostki * Imię Hinata oznacza „słoneczne miejsce”. Może być napisane dokładnie tymi samymi kanji, co jej nazwisko, Hyūga (日向). * Pomimo małego czasu występu Hinaty w anime, w porównaniu do pozostałych członków Jedenastki Konohy, Hinata jest popularna w ankietach dot. najpopularniejszych postaci Naruto, często mieszcząc się w pierwszej dziesiątce. Za pierwszym razem została umieszczona na 10. miejscu, 6. miejsce zajęła w drugiej i trzeciej ankiecie, w czwartej była na 12. miejscu, w piątej na 9., a w szóstej na 13. W Ameryce w 2010 roku „Good Guys” przeprowadziło ankietę, w której Hinata zajęła trzecie miejsce, uzyskując 11% głosów, rywalizując o drugie z Shikamaru, który zdobył 12%. W dodatku ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531. rozdziałem mangi) umieścił Hinatę na 10. miejscu, przewyższając Sakurę ilością 399 głosów. * Hinata jest grywalną postacią w większości gier wideo o Naruto. W późniejszych grach z serii Clash of Ninja jest również grywalna w „przebudzonej” formie. W tej postaci jej ubrania są podobne do tych, które nosiła na sobie podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, choć sama rozgrywka nie jest oparta na tych wydarzeniach. Przebudzona Hinata ma osobowość podobną do Nejiego: podczas egzaminu na chūnina jest arogancka, a jej przeciwnikom ciężko jest ją pokonać. Mówi o chlubie mocy głównej gałęzi rodu Hyūga. W tej formie może również korzystać z jutsu Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. W Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Przebudzona Hinata może być używana w środku bitwy, by aktywować jej Byakugana. W poprzednich grach ta forma musiała być specjalnie wybrana podczas wyboru postaci. * Pomimo że nie jest główną bohaterką serii, w czasie wywiadu w 2010 roku Kishimoto stwierdził, że Hinata stanie się lepszą heroiną od Sakury. **To zostaje przedłużone w omake’u odcinka 165, gdzie Sakura oskarża Hinatę o próbę stania się większą bohaterką niż ona, z powodu niezwykłej popularności, co Sakura błędnie odebrała. * Hobby Hinaty to prasowanie kwiatów. * Hinata ukończyła 33 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 10 rangi D, 14 rangi C, 8 rangi B, 1 rangi A, 0 rangi S. Ulubionym wyrażeniem Hinaty jest „pewność siebie” (自信, jishin). * Hinata chce rewanżu z jej kuzynem, Nejim, który będzie oglądał jej ojciec, Hiashi. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Hinaty są zensai i cynamonowe rolki, nie lubi natomiast krabów i krewetek. Cytaty * (Do Nejiego): „Nigdy nie cofam swoich słów, bo taka jest moja droga ninja!” * (Do Nejiego): „Mylisz się, Neji, bo widzę, że Ty cierpisz bardziej niż ja… Ty jesteś tym, który się myli i cierpi wewnątrz swojej głowy z powodu głównej gałęzi rodziny.” * (Do Naruto): „Kiedy cię oglądam, czuję się tak silna, bym mogła coś zrobić - czuję, że nawet jestem czegoś warta.” * (Do Naruto): „Ty popełniasz błędy… ale z powodu tych błędów masz siły podnieść się… dlatego myślę, że jesteś naprawdę silny.” * (Do Paina): „Nie pozwolę ci tknąć palcem Naruto!” * (Do Naruto): '„Kiedyś zawsze płakałam i poddawałam się… Zrobiłam wiele złego, nie robiąc nic innego… Ale ty pomogłeś mi znaleźć właściwą drogę… I zawsze ścigałam cię, bo… chciałam dogonić ciebie… chciałam iść obok ciebie cały czas… Po prostu chciałam być z tobą… Zmieniłeś mnie! Twój uśmiech mnie uratował! Dlatego nie boję się umrzeć, chroniąc ciebie! Bo… Kocham cię…” * „Naruto… podążam za tobą od kiedy pamiętam. Nawet teraz. Ale kiedy ta wojna dobiegnie końca, skończę z tym raz na zawsze. Będę tuż obok ciebie, trzymając cię za rękę i krocząc u twojego boku!” Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Hyūga Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki